


wherever you are

by eskosesa



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Sexting, Smut, pillow humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26035849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eskosesa/pseuds/eskosesa
Summary: Different time zones suck, but Taeyong still managed to rile his husband up by sending Johnny a message and a heavenly 30-second video at three in the morning on Johnny’s clock. They make things work.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 13
Kudos: 188





	wherever you are

**Author's Note:**

> this may or may not be inspired by that johnny in pink photo update on bubble and taeyong’s topless update last night covered with his pink bunny stuffed toy :]
> 
> anyhow, enjoy, folks!

A message and a 30-second video.

Johnny was notified with those at three in the morning on a Sunday, Italian time zone, when he reached his hotel room which he’ll take refuge for the next three more days as he was assigned to shoot a project in Rome.

The messages was from _hubby_ and Johnny couldn’t help but shake his head and smile upon taking the knowledge of his husband probably forgetting about the awful time zones that put a distance between them. Three in the morning for him and if his memory serves him right, it’s around ten in the morning for Taeyong in Seoul.

It’s not unusual for his husband to send him plethora of messages of _I miss you_ , _I love you_ , _take care_ and among others whenever they are miles away because it is one of Taeyong’s habits. What was actually unusual, however, was the different content of his messages now.

Johnny audibly gasped within the lonely space of his hotel room when he finally pressed on the notifications.

There lies on the phone screen before his eyes are:

1) A text message that says, ‘This is just one of the things that you make me do when you’re so far away from me.’ and;  
2) A video where Taeyong is all bare and naked on their bed, humping a pillow while moaning so loudly, calling out for Johnny so desperately like he’s hanging by the edge of a cliff.

Truth be told, it is so rare for Taeyong to send something to Johnny like that, always the one to enjoy an actual interaction compared to sexting and sending nudes, and that clearly got Johnny speechless right now.

He’s been missing Taeyong so much too. They haven’t seen each other for four days now and Johnny still has three more days to spend in Rome before he could touch and kiss his husband like he always do.

It’s not like they haven’t survived a situation like this before either. They both know that Johnny working as a professional photographer could also mean that he might have photoshoots outside Korea too.

Both of them have already survived many of those moments and this time shouldn’t be new to them. But Johnny supposes that Taeyong must have just missed them tangled together in bed, especially that they haven’t had the chance to make love before Johnny could leave for Italy since Taeyong was also busy with work as a Biology professor in their local university, with the finals coming up there were just too much paperwork to do.

So, Johnny truly understands what his husband is going through right now. It would be a lie to tell that he’s never touched himself in the shower thinking about the ways he could do to Taeyong once they reunite again.

He knew that his body needed a fucking rest. The photoshoots he’s had since he landed in the wonderful soil of Italy—it was difficult not to angle his camera on several sceneries and places to capture great photographs to take home for his project that the company entrusted him—was incredibly exhausting.

As clear as day, Johnny is well aware how heavy his lids have become the moment he stepped foot on his hotel room, that the lonely single bed easily beckons him to sleep.

The thought of finally plopping his cumbersome body down on the mattress was so sweet, bathing himself first didn’t even cross his mind.

But this.

Only _this_ one thing that was able to effectively shake his tiredness out of his system was a video of his husband desperately grinding his hips on his pillow in all of his glory, all for him and only him, while calling out for his name. Holy shit.

Taeyong really knows how to rile up his husband no matter what circumstances they are in. Not even a long distance that holds them apart.

It is three in the morning on Johnny’s clock, but two could play a game. Johnny is, well, obviously into this and already fucking turned on especially now that he’s managed to murder the replay button of that heavenly thirty-second video.

As obvious as it already is, Johnny is never ashamed of watching that video alone for a couple more times. No one’s there to judge, just the poor walls watching him rub a palm against his clothed cock that’s been waiting to be released on the constraint of his jeans.

One more tap for that replay button before Johnny could unzip his jeans and free his thick cock to give it some good pumps, allowing it to sport a full hard-on, and angle his phone to record himself getting off.

He can’t help but make those lewd noises that Taeyong would certainly go crazy for once he’s heard it. Johnny knew how much his husband loves it when he moans and allows himself to be heard when he’s enjoying himself too.

The way that he’s so turned on right this moment makes his mind go haywire, that he couldn’t help but fuck himself hard with his hand, images of Taeyong arching his back so beautifully while humping his pillow flashes at the back of his head.

It didn’t take long for Johnny to reach an orgasm, which was perfectly caught on camera and unfortunately landed on the carpet. Fuck it, he’s got to clean that later before the cleaning lady does it for him.

In the meantime, Johnny pants and presses send.

He laughs, as in loudly and happy, when he saw how quickly Taeyong has viewed his reply to him. Surely, his husband has been waiting patiently on the line while making a mess on Johnny’s pillow.

 _Fuck, baby_. Taeyong sends as a reply. _I want that deep inside of me. Fuck!_ And followed by a video he recorded a few minutes ago of him shooting his load on the pillow, hips stuttering and mouth overflowing with _Johnny_. _Johnny_. _Johnny_. Just Johnny.

 _God, babe, just so you wait til I get back home_. Johnny’s mind is now overflowing with thoughts of his cock in between of his husband’s tight velvety walls, while Taeyong cries out for him, screaming incoherent words and phrases that tells Johnny how good he just fucked his husband.

 _Baby, I miss you so bad. Please come home to me soon._

Johnny could almost hear the pout in Taeyong’s response. If there’s something he could do to skip the next three days of staying in Rome just to be in Taeyong’s loving arms then he’d do it. But that seems to be the problem. They’re only a horny married couple without magical powers.

(Except for the fact that Taeyong calls Johnny’s dick as a _magical thick stick_ for the things it could do to lose his own sanity. So, yeah. Maybe that counts.)

 _I will, my darling, and I miss you just as much. Only a few more days, hm? I love you._ He’s now sitting on the floor.

Along with this message, Johnny recorded himself sending a flying kiss to Taeyong, even though it wouldn’t suffice for it will never compare to the actuality of their lips touching, it’s the only thing he could do right now.

Taeyong sends another video as a reply, he’s now bundled with their warm comforter, cheeks flushed. _I love you very much too._ And then a flying kiss for Johnny too.

Johnny caught the kiss with his free hand and placed it close to his chest.

_I can’t believe I didn’t let you sleep. Sorry for keeping you up so late, baby. :-(_

_Oh, you know best that I wouldn’t pass on that. So do not apologize._

_You should get some rest now, baby. Good luck with your shoot later!_ Was the last reply of his husband before he could send, _will do, baby, thank you!_

Johnny stares at the drying come on the carpet, not even regretting on making a mess down there. It was all worth it and he’s definitely going to have a good sleep later.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you if you made it this far! kudos and comments will be so much appreciated •ᴗ•


End file.
